


cough

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, cliffhanger gasp not really, is this an au or not?, kill me, mingyu's sick, original titles 101, tsundere jeonghan lolol, very short, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you mad because the porridge tasted better with soy sauce?” Jeonghan flushed (that’s how Mingyu knew he was right) but his expression quickly changed to an angry one.“Are you implying that it didn’t taste good before?”(Prompt: a has a really bad cough and b is some fucking tsundere but still makes a porridge)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stori/gifts).



> hey all
> 
> i actually dont really ship these 2 but my friend was like  
> [3:17:46 AM] tori: i wanna give u a prompt  
> [3:17:53 AM] tori: to uh. cure myself mostly  
> [3:18:15 AM] tori: a has a really bad cough and b is some fucking tsundere but still makes a porridge  
> [3:18:18 AM] tori: pls. for me  
> & she wanted me to write mingyu and jeonghan so yea here u go
> 
> i personally hated this but she was like "nah just publish it" so i did woohoo  
> also my writing app says this is 598 words but ao3 says its 580?? what is the truth

The sound of the door opening woke Mingyu up from what was probably his fifth nap that day. He was about to crack an eye open when- _Ah, fuck, my throat hurts_. He began coughing haphazardly, and felt a weight dip into the bed, sitting next to him.

“Hey, you idiot. I made this for you. Stop coughing for a second so you can actually eat it,” said Jeonghan, and Mingyu finally opened his eyes to see Jeonghan sitting next to him with a bowl of... somewhat edible looking porridge. He gave a small smile at the older, flattered at his consideration for him.

“Why are you randomly smiling? Just eat it already.” Jeonghan lifted the spoon to his mouth, bearing a confused look on his face (Mingyu found it cute, though). Mingyu smiled wider, opening his mouth and eating the porridge.

He gave a thumbs up to Jeonghan. “It’s great!” he said, all the while smiling, as if to affirm that it really was tasty (it wasn’t at all). “But maybe you should add some soy sauce?”

Jeonghan huffed, and set the bowl down on Mingyu’s bedside table as he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of soy sauce. As soon as he left the room, Mingyu instantly shuddered remembering how the porridge tasted, silently praying that the soy sauce would make it taste better. And when Jeonghan came back with the soy sauce and added some in, it really did, much to Mingyu’s delight.

At the very least, he was able to eat the porridge and continuously pretend it really did taste wonderful to Jeonghan- but out of his eye, he could see Jeonghan pouting (not that it wasn’t a regular occurence; but it usually meant he was feeling sulky about something).

Mingyu stopped eating for a moment. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, glancing towards Jeonghan. The older said nothing, instead choosing to pout even harder, which Mingyu didn’t really think was possible until now. He sighed, realizing exactly what Jeonghan was upset about.

“Are you mad because the porridge tasted better with soy sauce?” Jeonghan flushed (that’s how Mingyu knew he was right) but his expression quickly changed to an angry one.

“Are _you_ implying that it didn’t taste good before?”

“Jeonghan, you know that’s not what I-”

“No, I heard what you said, loud and clear. I make porridge for you when you’re sick and this is what i get in return?”

“Jeonghan, I-”

“Really, I was just trying to be nice for once and take care of you when you’re sick and you can’t even appreciate that? Gosh, what a jerk. I mean, it’s not like i like you or anything, I was just-”

“Jeonghan!” This shut him up, and Jeonghan tilted his head to look Mingyu in the eye. “Shush, okay? No need to get all defensive on me. I loved your porridge before you added the soy sauce too.”

“But you said it tasted bad.”

“It doesn’t even matter if it tasted bad. You could probably mix horse shit into this porridge and I would still love it and eat it because you made it Jeonghan, and I love you and everything you make.”

Jeonghan averted his eyes to another part of the room (anywhere but Mingyu), and was silent for a few moments before he finally turned back to Mingyu, a painfully obvious blush having bloomed on his face.

“Did you just say you loved me?”

Mingyu’s blood ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading this trash i hope u enjoyed????
> 
> hmu @ tumblr my user is yepuash  
> or twitter. my user is woog_yu (yes im infinite trash)


End file.
